Masteraths Robot Wars
Masteraths Robot Wars (or MRW as it is abbreviated to by fans) was a Fan-Made Robot Wars Series on YouTube which has created a near 13 year Legacy. Its creator, Masterath, who is currently uploading his milestone 25th FMRW series being Masteraths Robot Wars Series 9. MRW won 24 awards overall with their best awards being 9 awards at the 2009 FMRW Awards including Series of the Year along with Richies Robot Wars until the 2011 FMRW Awards where it won 10 awards including solely winning the FMRW Series of the Year. Masteraths Robot Wars recently came second in the 2010 FMRW Awards for Series of the Year. Currently most people believe it to be the best Fan-Made Robot Wars Series around today, and an influence to many other series. Extreme Robot Wars (2000-2004) & (2010) The beginning The idea for Extreme Robot Wars began in the summer of 2000 and began the very first episode in December of 2000. 2 matches were signed and 5 robots competed. The first match was A battle of Toy Cars between Blackshadow, Hot Wheel and Firecar. Blackshadow won the match. The main event was entitled the ''New Best Two '' between Hypno-Disc 2 & Triangle Megabot. After a little bit of damage was done to the flipper of Triangle Megabot, It was able to flip Hypno-Disc 2 out of the arena thus winning the match. Other big matches at the start of Extreme Robot Wars includes a battle between Spinner and Squirt where Squirt would win after doing superficial damage to Spinner, Black Widow V1.0's debut where it near enough dominated the annihilator and the most destructive battle in Extreme Robot Wars' legacy, Hypno-Disc 2 VS Dinorush. Where Dinorush would take off Hypno-Disc 2's weapon. The legacy of CO2 (2000-2004) To this day CO2 remains as maybe the most successful FMRW robot of all time picking up 5 series titles. CO2 remained undefeated for a whole year and at many times was unbeatable. CO2 was a box shaped robot with spikes on it's sides so it would always land on it's feet. Making it very deadly, and a front flipper. CO2 won it's first series title when it beat 15 other robots in an annihilator battle including other robots like Big Wheel, Bluey, Gymnast, The Meat and Hypno-Disc 2. It won it's second in another annihilator after beating Lansing in the final. CO2 won it's 3rd championship in 2002 after winning a group of Hypno-Edge, Hot Wheel and Goldround. It would win the tournament when it beat Triangle Megabot in the finals. CO2 suffered it's first defeat at the hands of Kingstonian when a fault struck CO2 just before it was to battle. CO2 then won it's 4th championship in another 16 robot tournament when it beat Double Six in the finals. CO2 won it's last championship in a top 4 legends battle with Bluey 2, Triangle Megabot 2 and Car of Light. CO2's last appearance was in the grand final of the 2004 series where it lost to Acupuncture but made it through the Losers Melee. In the 5 bot grand final it was defeated by Spikearest and finished second. CO2 has not been seen since CO2's legacy and near unbeatable record however still stands, with over 80 career victories and suffering only 3 defeats. ERW 2005 the unfinished series (2004) Extremer Robot Wars made a comback at the end of 2004 with a new series called ERW 2005. But the series never got past the first heat, and was scrapped. Extreme Robot Wars - One Night Only (2010) Masterath brought Extreme Robot Wars back for one night as a selection of ERW robots took on Rotor from Heavyweight Robot Wars and a selection of Masteraths Robot Wars Robots. The episode was won by Masteraths Robot Wars robot, Demon Horns. Masteraths Robot Wars - The Video Version (2008) MRWVV (VV standing for Video Version) was a series that was taped onto video. This series consisted of 7 series which were completed within a few months. Due to there being no need for editing, the series can be created rapidly. List of Masteraths Robot Wars VV Series Masteraths Robot Wars - The Video Version Series 1 Masteraths Robot Wars - The Video Version Series 2 Masteraths Robot Wars - The Video Version Series 3 Masteraths Robot Wars - The Video Version Series 4 Masteraths Robot Wars - The Video Version Series 5 Masteraths Robot Wars - The Video Version Series 6 The Fan Made War A special series between Series 5 and 6 of the Video Version was released called The Fan Made War. Which consisted of 4 FMRW Series. Masteraths Robot Wars VV, Richies Robot Wars, Random Robot Wars and Masterath's other creation, Heavyweight Robot Wars. But after mostly negative reviews, the series was scrapped after 1 episode. Masteraths Robot Wars (2009-present) Category:Masteraths Robot Wars